Warmth
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Carajo. El departamento está helado y Mello está ocupando la cama. MxM Shonen-ai One-shot, MelloMatt


OK ya tengo empezado el capítulo 10 de N'U pero estoy atorada (tal y como me pasó con el cap 6 o peor) y leyendo un fic IkkaYumi de Bleach (Reminiscence de La Loba de Mibu) se me vino esta idea que ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo. Espero tome forma como debería.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai ligerito, y ya saben, es Mello, siempre habrá palabrotas de por medio

**Disclaimer**: Me cansa esto! Roar! (Me ha dado por rugir mucho últimamente) Los rugidos no son propiedad mía ni de Tite Kubo (inner: mangaka equivocado, baka- inner del inner: Tite Kubo no es dueño de los rugidos, digas lo que digas- inner: -.-) Pensándolo bien, ¿de quién son propiedad los rugidos? (inner del inner: de Mufasa duuuh)

**Warmth**

Son como las cuatro de la mañana. Mello se fue a dormir hace unas dos horas, alegando que le daría un ataque epiléptico con tantas lucecitas y chispas, así que tuve que conectar los audífonos para seguir jugando con sonido. Pobre de mí si la televisión tiene el volumen puesto cuando Mello duerme.

En unos dos minutos termino el juego y me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado, llevo seis horas jugando y no logro terminar. Estúpido dragón asqueroso, ¡ya muérete!

…

¡JA! ¡Trágate ésa perdedor! Ahora debo guardar… hmmm esa puntuación podría mejorarse. Pero lo dejaré para mañana, llevo como 40 horas sin dormir y se me están cayendo los ojos de cansancio.

Sin cambiarme de ropa, me dirijo a mi habitación para dormir al fin. No me sorprende encontrar a Mello durmiendo en mi cama. El problema de este departamento es que sólo hay una habitación. El que gana la cama, se la queda; el otro duerme en el sillón.

Carajo. Mello dejó todas las ventanas abiertas para que se escapara el olor a tabaco, y ahora el departamento está _helado_. Me dará una hipotermia si me quedo a dormir en el sillón.

¿Y ahora qué? No puedo usar la cama porque Mello me asesinará. Y no quiero morir de frío. Rayos…

Mello se ve muy lindo cuando duerme. Casi no se nota lo malvado que es. No, Mello no es malvado, sólo que sus estándares de bondad son distintos a los de la mayoría. Para la mayoría, una patada en la cara seguida de un "eres un pendejo" es un ataque. Con Mello significa "gracias" (aunque si yo lo pateara en la cara en lugar de decirle gracias, me enterraría su pistola entre los ojos y dispararía sin pensarlo). Pero eso no significa que Mello sea malvado.

Pero es sorprendente que se vea tan adorable cuando duerme. Siempre se ve adorable, especialmente cuando se enfada y arruga la nariz; pero cuando duerme, su cara adquiere una expresión calmada, serena, hasta tierna. Una que nunca le he visto cuando está despierto. Es muy relajante verlo dormir.

…

Me pregunto si se dará cuenta si me meto a la cama con él. Porque si se da cuenta, va a asesinarme. ¿Vale la pena morir por pasar una noche con Mello? ¿Aunque sea sólo durmiendo?

No me avergüenzo de decir que sí.

Así que me cuelo sigilosamente bajo las cobijas, y hasta me atrevo a abrazarlo. El cuerpo de Mello se siente muy cálido, me dan ganas de quedarme así para siempre. Creo que… voy a quedarme dor…mi…

….

Hmmmm…

Como que algo se mueve…

¿Cuál es la dificultad de ver a alguien durmiendo en paz?

Dormir…

¡…UTO CABRÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO PA…?!

¿Huh? Creo que Mello me está pateando. O algo así. Estoy tan acostumbrado que ya ni me molesta.

¡¡…TE DE ENCIMA, IMBÉCIL!!

Mello puede ser tan ruidoso a veces...

-Estoy durmiendo. Deja en paz.

Y lo abrazo más fuerte para que no se quite. Aunque la fuerza que puedo ejercer con mis brazos en este estado no es la gran cosa, honestamente. Si Mello se lo propone… Auch. Sí, pudo tirarme sin la mayor dificultad. Aún tengo la vista algo borrosa por el sueño, pero me las arreglo para enfocar a Mello. Y me está _mirando_. Es _La Mirada_. Diablos, sabía que me mataría, pero esperaba que no fuera muy doloroso. Pero es _La Mirada_. Significa una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Yo lo sé.

-Vale, vale. Iré a dormir en el sofá. Pero me dará hipotermia y moriré y tendrás que lidiar con el cadáver.

Trae la pistola en una mano. Juega con ella, balanceándola entre sus dedos. Sigue mirándome con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Casi parece que lo hace a propósito. No puedo evitar sonreír. Por más que planee asesinarme, sigo pensando que se ve adorable cuando está enfadado.

Me levanto de mala gana y me dirijo a la puerta, resignado a morir de frío afuera. Porque seguramente me dolerá menos que si dejo que Mello me asesine.

-¿A dónde mierdas crees que vas, imbécil? Tu puto departamento está helado.

No puedo evitar reírme. Mello no podría haber inventado una forma más linda de pedirme que volviera a la cama.

**END**

Bleeeeeh… no estoy del todo satisfecha con esto. De hecho no estoy nada satisfecha. Pero tampoco sé qué más hacerle. Siento que le sobran cosas, que le faltan cosas y que todo está mal. Pero estoy trabada con esta idea y hasta que lo saque no podré terminar N'U y empezar con las 4 o 5 historias que tengo en la cabeza atoradas que me impiden vivir tranquila (estúpida inner-fan-hollow-girl) Así que no espero reviews, porque no me gusta nada cómo ha quedado esto (bueno, admito que la última oración sí me gustó)

Nos vemos!


End file.
